Fallen Angel
by furryfan
Summary: Set outside of any specific Misfitverse, somewhere in between Red Witch's and RogueFan KC's misfit verses. warnings are in the chapters. The Xmen saves a young mutant from hell, but he seems to be hiding something. What is he hiding? Read to find out!


Fallen Angel.

Chapter 1: The Pain.

Spoken ""

Others thoughts aka telepathic communications »**_Bla_**«

Persons own thoughts »bla«

Foreign language: Something

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with X-Men Evolution, the lyrics…in fact, the only thing I own is this story, and the OC's. Disclaimer will changes as the story proceeds. I OWN EVERYONE MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**WARNING! RED ALERT!_ This story contains Shonen-ai, some randomness, and other stuff that you people may or may not like_**

**WARNING!RED ALERT: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE STRONG TO SOMEONE, AND I IN NO WAY SUPPORT THIS…_  
Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst a lot I think, Sci-fi, Action, super-natural and so on . _**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE BEFORE-MENTIONED, DON'T READ IT! I WILL NOT HAVE PEOPLE FLAMING IT, NO-ONE FORCES YOU TO READ IT!**

* * *

People in fine dresses were dancing around in a large beautiful ballroom, with music and the people were laughing, generally having a good time.

"I must say…this is a very beautiful mansion you got. It must have been very expensive." A woman in a big, peachy-orange dress said and the man she was dancing with nodded.

"Yes, it was quite expensive, but it was nothing compared to what I have left." The man bragged and the woman chortled, though it sounded hollow.

"You know, it is a quite charming ballroom you got, it is **almost** perfect." The woman said and the man's left eye twitched a bit. If the woman saw it, she didn't say anything.

"What do you mean by that? This is the **finest** piece of craftsmanship that money can buy, it should be perfect!" The man slightly snapped at the woman, but the woman just laughed loudly.

"**Everyone** can see that the ballroom is Roman architecture, however the windows and chandelier is Elizabethan architecture, and those are two **VERY** different architectural styles!" The woman said and the man said nothing more as he was pissed off. Some hours later after the party was over, some servants were cleaning up the ballroom. The man was fuming, while he stormed up some stairs.

"That…fucking…mutie…can't…do…anything…right!" The man growled to himself, turned down a hallway, and stopped in front of a big iron cage and a young male teenager, with almost white skin and pure golden hair, was lying on the floor.

"YOU STUPID MUTIE! YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION!" The man yelled at the teenager who recoiled a bit, and the man yanked the iron door up.

"Father…I'm sorry…" The teenager said, but the man had taken a whip out and lashed it out over the boy's naked back and the boy cried out in pain.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER, YOU FUCKING MUTIE!" The man bellowed and let the whip strike against the teenager's back once more.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO RUIN MY REPUTATION!" The man howled and the teenager looked weakly up in fear.

"No…father…please do not do it…I'll do it better, I promise father…" The boy said weakly, but the man kicked him hard and the boy crippled in pain, spitting out some blood.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT YOUR FATHER?!" The man shouted, cracking the whip over the boy's back.

"Well…if you don't want to listen, then you have to feel…" The man said coldly and the boy's eyes widened as he saw the man unbuckling his pants.

The boy screamed as the man entered him and the boy sobbed loudly, while the man used a small whip on the boy's back at the same time, and the boy screamed loudly when he could feel that something tore inside him, and soon after the man grunted. The boy sobbed as the man took his pants on again.

"No food for you the next three days…" The man spat coldly, but the boy didn't pay any attention to it.

"Y-Yes…sir…" The boy sobbed and the man left again and locked the door, and the boy curled up slightly on the floor where there was some moonlight shining in from the small window, and the boy glowed slightly.

»Someone…please help me…« The boy thought while crying, before he lost consciousness.


End file.
